Aa'une the Oligarch
Aa'une is the ex M'arrillian leader who was killed by Maxxor, Chaor and Iparu Card Details Basic Stats Textbox Aa'une the Oligarch starts the game and comes into play with this side face-up. Unique, Loyal - M'arrillians or Minions Aa'une, Avatar I am the ruler of all Perim A'aune in episode 26 Character Origins Aa'une the Oligarch is the current leader of the M'arillians an is also the most powerful creature in Perim. He has 200 in every discipline (when he is in his avatar form) and 100 energy. He starts the game as Aa'une the Oligarch Projection. And when he wins a combat while equiped with the Baton of Aa'une, played the attack Rage of Aa'une and casts the mugic Calling of Aa'une, he becomes more powerful as Aa'une the Oligarch Avatar. If Aa'une sacrifices a mugic, he can kill an opponents creature. He also has outperform all disciplines 20. He can kill both Maxxor and Chaor at once. Later we find out the great Aa'une was defeated when Maxxor, Iparu and Chaor negate the mind control the M'arrillians placed on the other creatures. Right now, many in his tribe are looking for the top spot sparking a civil war in the M'arrillians. Even though Aa'une was defeated, he didn't actually die. He actually is trapped under the ice of the positive energies of Lake Blakeer. Even though Aa'une is defeated, his minions (Milla'iin, Xis'torq, Erak'tabb, Lam'inkal, Phelphor, Ihun'Kalin, Rath'Tab, Ritzu'Dag, etc.) are still out there somewhere in Perim. Appearance A big floating blue monstrous wormish sea monster, with a slightly humanoid upper body. Background Information Aa'une is the ruler of the M'arrillians. He appeared in episode 23 when he telepathically asked Phelphor about the operation and if Chaor left Underworld city to begin their subprise attack on the Underworlders. In episode 25, Maxxor teleports him to Lake Blakeer (where the M'arrillians' mind-control abilities are negated). In episode 26, Maxxor and Chaor did leave him on Lake Blakeer and discover that Aa'une becames indestructible in the lake. In episode 27, Maxxor, Chaor and Iparu are defeating Aa'une when he assumes his true form: a multi-headed, monstrous sea creature version of himself. Iparu copies his form and Maxxor, Chaor and Iparu (in the form of Aa'une) attack with positives atacks pushing him into Lake Blakeer (which is charged of negative energy doing a explosion which defeats Aa'une). In this episode was revealed that all the M'arrillans powers are from Aa'une. When he was defeated, they stay without power and the other tribes are ready to defeat them. Some people don't realize but Aa'une in the show is different from the card with regards to the face; in the show, he has a more humanoid face. In the card (you can see the diference on the card Crown of Aa'une), he has a demonic face and claws. Personality and Behaviour A very power hungry monster, who's greatest wish is to take over Perim and destroy the other tribes. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Enemies Any one but the marrillians Card Details Basic Stats Textbox Outperform all Disciplines 20 ''' '''Discard a Mugic Card: Your opponent sacrifices a Creature. The source of all nightmares is here. The end of Perim is now. Strategies At the begining of the game sacrifice all your mugics and you win the game. You will only have five mugics because Aa'une needs his calling mugic to get into his Avatar form, but after that, use all your mugics, then fight you opponent. And he PWN like there no TOMORROW! Release and Promotion TV Show Appearances Cards and Scans Quotes "You were right, Maxxor. Your enemies ''aren't ''always what they appear to be! All this time I have been waiting to reveal my true form, and to unleash my true power!" what is the code -Aa'une, Episode 27 Gallery Image:Example.png|Caption Notes Related Articles *Link External Links *Link Title Category:New Articles Category:M'arrillians Category:M'arrillian Chieftains Category:Tribal leaders